GUILTY GEAR IDOL!
by Raikano
Summary: GG IDOL American idol x Guilty Gear , Who is the best Idol of Guilty Gear? Pair: SolxKy MilxDiz VenxZato, review plz ! WARNING : Yuri, Yaoi


Guilty Gear Fan Fiction

"Guilty Gear Idol"

Writer: Raikano Enshiryu

Main Character:

-Ky Kiske

-Order Sol Badguy(Frederick)

-Order Millia Rage

-Dizzy

-I-No

Other Character

-Axl Low

-Testament

-May

-Slayer

-Venom

-Zato

-Justice

All character from Guilty Gear and a little edit on Millia Rage

One day, Ky Kiske patrolling on the Assassin village. He is the one who brave himself to Patrol there .The most dangerous place ever. Rumor said that there is no police save from this village. The Village looks neat , and peace but behind that there is a lot of Assassin hide in the village. In this Village, The rich save and the poor Die. That's make Ky Kiske Interested to go there, Patrol every night. He wear an Order Clothes with no fear. Suddenly, a shadow appear followed with a rocky sound.

"Who's there?" shout Ky…

"Khu..khu…What you want here? I'll take all this Village…" Said a female sound.

"Are you the lady in red with a guitar?"

"Please don't kill me..I dun have my guitar now.."

Then,The lady In red shout so loud, "A POLICE!!", and it makes the Assassin woke up and there is more than 100 Assassin come to Kill'em. But then The Lady In red disappear and left Ky there Battle with the Assassins.

"Huh..That Police Annoying, he almost broke my plan!"

"Cih..How About make another plan again?"

"Who'S there?!"

A man with Reddish Brown Hair appear and he cast a fire ball like a dragon. The Lady in Red evade it.

"You're Lucky, I-no.."

"Grah..you again, Frederick!"

"Damn…You want to die now huh?"

"Well, if you kill me now. You don't know what will happened to that Gear!"

"Cih..Talk to my hand!"

"Khu-khu-khu…You never know!"

"Look at the sky!"

A huge Explosion right on the sky, It seems that a Plane exploding. A huge Plane, and not only one. More than one explosion.

"What are you doing?"

"Juz' fooling the Government to kill the Gear…And I'll torment her in the prison!"

"Cihh…You really make me busy!"

Sol Badguy Jump so high and Cast a powerfull fire to reach the sky. I-no back to her evil Plan and she run until she reach a huge and Highest building. She knock the door with a hopeless face. She shout at the door.

"HELP!HELP!HELP!PLEASE!HELP!!"

The door open and there is a tall and Blonde girl wearing an order uniform, She blinking at I-No. She really remember the face who fooling her.

"what makes you here?"

"Please help me!! The Gear!! He will kill her!!"

"No-no..I won't you fool me again, You will kill me right?"

"No! Please forgive me , without my guitar, I can't kill you…"

"Ok, If you fooling me again this time, I'll tear your face and cut your body!"

"I will take it! Please help her! I really love her!"

She trust her for the second time, She take her Lance and Fly away. I-no entering the Building and she wandering around to seek her Guitar. The guitar keep inside a huge room with so many security. Only the order will accepted to enter the room.

"SHIT!! This is really annoying! I need an order to let me enter this room!"

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh..I'm sorry Sir, I'm juz' looking around…"

"Well…leave this place now if you finish looking around…"

"Sir, can you help me? I want to see the guitar…"

"Hehehe…How much you will pay me?"

"I have a bunch of money on my wallet, see?"

I-no show her wallet to the man.

"I can't see that…You stupid or what?!"

"But Sir, there is so many money there? You can't see?"

"I'm Blind! I'm using a blind fold!"

"Sorry, then you can't help me to see the guitar…"

"I can help you if you give me the money…"

"How you can help me if you're Blind?"

"My shadow can take it for you…"

"Oh..ok…here..Smell it..This is a money…"

"Sniff ok…there is 50.000 Pound sterling right?"

"How much you want to take?"

"For the beginning I'll take 1.000 and if I Clear your quest, I'll take 24.000…"

"Deal, here is for the beginning.."

And then his shadow help her to take the guitar. The shadow cut down the chain and takes the guitar. He bring it to I-no.

"Pay me…"

"ok..here…"

Suddenly Another man comes and he shout to the blind man…

"No!ZATO SAMMA!!SHE WILL KILL YOU!!"

"What's wrong Venom? She juz looking!"

"Yes..I'm juz looking,Now give it to me handsome!"

Zato give it to I-No and then she play the guitar and stun Zato and Venom.

"HA-HA-HA-HA…You two must learn that money nothing than your life!"

I-No run away from the castle, Eddie the shadow of Zato ring the emergency Bell. The guard of the Castle, Testament close the door and face I-No.

"Put that Guitar down I'll open the door for you"

"If you strong enough to make me do that!"

"You really a stubborn…"

"YOU'RE THE STUBBORN!

I-No and Testament Fight inside the Castle, They battle like a Hungry Tiger. Not so Far away, In May Ship..

"Dizzy, hide at my room! I feel something bad!"

"But May, how about you?"

"I am the captain, Don't worry…"

"Ok.."

Then Dizzy get into May's room but what happen to May's room is terrible! The wall already broken and poor Dizzy, A plane ready to shot at her. Luckily, Sol appear and Shot the plane first before it shot it..

"Thank you…"

"No time for that, follow me!"

"But..May told me to hide here…"

"Don't be stupid! Those plane can see you here!"

"But..I must told to May first…"

"Shut up and follow me!"

"KYAAHH!!"

Sol grab Dizzy's hand and he jumps on the top of plane and destroy it one by one, He pull Dizzy to the roof and then, The Blonde and tall girl appear and Punch Sol's Face..

"Ouchh.."

"Don't touch her!"

"You're faster than before Millia Rage!"

"Silent!"

"Heh..I'm saving her but this is what I got?"

"Face me…"

Millia and Sol have a battle on top of the roof , fight for Dizzy.

"PLEASE! YOU TWO STOP IT!!

"Juz there and see who's win!"

"I will!! You jerk!"

"Ohh..thats hurt you one winged Idiot!!"

"Who is Idiot?You?!"

"There they go again…"

Now Millia and Sol fight with those annoying word and puch…Dizzy only can watch them fighting, she becomes a good watcher.

"Popcorn?"

"Hey? Where you got that Necro?"

"From the writer?"

"….."

"Drink?"

"Oh..you got that from the writer too Undine?"

"yea.."

"Darn..If I can't stop them…I watch..nyum-nyum..This is great.."

Back to Ky Kiske, one of the Assassin opened a portal and it sucks everythings…Ky hold himself with his sword but one poor Assassin sucked and a man comes out from the portal..A blonde man with a chain. The night becomes very silent. They stare at the man…

"Oucch..wHat a hell is this!?"

"Are you a man?"

"You think I'm what?!ALIENS?!"

"I'm afraid I open the gate from another dimension…So…"

"What a hell are you?! Me still making love with my girlfriend!"

"We see it…You're naked but you bring a chain to fight.."

"Sorry but…Thats why we stare at you and think that you're an alien.."

"Yeah..This is the first time we have a same opinion with a police…"

"WHAT A HECK ARE YOU?!"

"Wait a minute..you're…Axl Low right?"

"How you know me?"

"I see you before…remember me?"

"Ohh..You're Frederick friend!!"

"Not a friend..a rival…"

"Oh..This Alien can talk.."

"SHIT!Don't tease me like that!!"

Then the alien..I mean..Axl and Ky continue their fight with those assassin..But how about the poor Assassin??

"Wtf?!A naked girl?!"

"Wha..Who are you?!Where is AXL?!"

"I dun'no…But please use your clothes..I'm bleeding!!"

"Ohh..sorry…"

Then Axl's girl friend use her clothes and she ask about what happens…The Assassin explain her about what happens…They hang out together until then…The Assassin have a little crush with her…But no one can do…He didn't know where he stucked..maybe it's about 

500 years later or maybe ago…Now let's go back to the first trouble…Now I-No was on danger..anyone care?No!there is no one care to her…

"Shit…This Bisex really annoy me…!"

"Bisex better than a bitch…"

"Shut your mouth _Danjou Fushei Guyusha_!!"

"You too _Kono ama_!!

They start their Battle again..Suddenly, Slayer comes and he shout at them..

"STOP!NO FIGHTING!!"

"What a hell now…What you want?"

"You two have a good potential..How about..having an Audition?"

"What?!Audition?You mean…Dance Audition?"

"No…Singing and Dancing…"

"Wow..Interesting.."

"The Winner not only juz win, they also got a Free 1 week Holiday ticket, Free House, Free Tax.."

"That's great…I'm a rocker…ehehehe…"

"Me..I have a beautifull voice and sexy…"

"Ehm..So..please sign this up…"

"Ok.."

Then they signing up the contract…Slayer take the contract and he ask I-No and Testament to get in to the Transport Train…Slayer fly to the roof and found Dizzy , Order Millia and Sol Badguy…He also ask them all to entry the Audition..Dizzy ignore it,

"No..But..If there is one from two of them win, I'll go with her or him…And I also marry and stay with her or him..forever..How about that?"

"Sure..I agree…You can sign this contract…"

"Alright…"

"Hey..How many people sign this?"

"Dun'no…there is so many.."

"Well..Ok.."

They three go to the Transport train too, Slayer still searching for his victim..Now he found Ky Kiske and Axl low..He ask them too…

"Ok…Aliens..err..I mean…Axl low…Sign this up.."

"Hey..Stop teasing and gave me some clothes!"

"Ok..ok.."

"How about you Ky?"

"Err..Axl..I won't join but.."

"How about you dating the victory?"

"Hmm..?"

"I think Millia and Sol gon'na win…they have a great voice.."

"Wow..Alright then.."

"Now the winner must choose his or her love…"

"Oh..great present…"

Then They two go to the Transport Train and here we go..

Audition Place…

"Hello everyone..I'm the VJ of Guilty Gear Idol! Dizzy! And this is Ky Kiske!!"

"Hello everyone..welcome to the GG Idol!"

"The Jury will be, Justice…Ehh??Mom?"

"Ello epery one! I'm Justice.."

"And this is Zato…"

"Hello…"

"um..the camera is here…"

"Uhh??"

"No..not there..here…"

"Ok.."

"And this is Venom!"

"Hey!My Face not there!Here!!With a blue eyes?!"

"Oh..sorry sir…"

"hello.."

"Now!Let's start the Audition for greatest 4!!"

"Already?!"

"Yea.another 1800 contestant ran away…plus Potempkin disqualified coz he scare them…"

"wow…"

First Contestant…

"Axl Low…"

"Yeahh..I'll sing Chain by Back On…."

"Ok…here you go…Don't forget to dance…"

_On Top to break Da Chain.._

_No Pain!Don't be afraid but kawaranai.._

_Same ol'days same ol'ways..mawarai tsudukeru tokei, uh..kawakikitta kokei!_

"Stop..Thats song is great…But your voice bad…Sorry…"

"You have a dangerous dance..you almost cut my head...How about you Zato sama?"

"Hmm…Sorry…but..You can't enter this…" with Simons sytle

"ok…I'll understand…"

Then Axl out from the Audition..He go to the VJ Ky…

"Hiks…Ky..I'm…I'm Outt!!Sobs…"

"Ohh..Poor you…"

Second Contestant….

"Millia Rage…"

"I'll perform…Ta.Tu..Chto ne hvataet…"

"ok..Perform it…"

_Chto ne hvatayet tebe, Chto ty prizhalas' ko mne?_

_Yesli by na lune Bylo chut'-chut' tepleye…_

_Chto ne hvatayet tebe, Chto ty prilipla k stene?_

_Yesli by za oknom, Bylo chut'-chut' temneye…_

_Ty ne uznayesh' kak menya zovut, Ya ne skazhu tebye chto ne hvatayet_

_Chto-to tseplyayet, Ya ne skazhu tebe, ne nado…_

_Chto ne hvatayet tebe, Chto-to tseplyayet…._

"Awesome!!Great!"

"Cool Dance!Zato samma…Your opinion?"

"Hm..Great voice..and Eddie said…She is beauty!"

"So..?"

"Welcome to the Castle!"

She come out and she juz silent..and smiles…

"Ohh!!Look!Millia smile, means..she got it…"

"Congrats!!"

"Ohh..Millia…You're the great!"

"Thanks a lot…"

Third Contestant…

"Testament…"

"I'll sing…Avril Lavigne…Girlfriend…"

_Hey hey, you you , I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way , I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way…I know it's not a secret!_

"Hmm..Pretty good…"

"Sexy and you dance with that Pom-Pom?Wonderfull…Zato samma?"

"Cute voice..chough..chough..welcome to the castle…"

Testament out from the room and…He shout..

"I did it!I did it!Oh yeah!" Dora Style

"Congrats…"

"Thank you..thank you…"

Fourth Contestant…

"Sol Badguy…"

"I'll perform…Welcome to the black parade…by My Chemical Romance…"

"Ok..Go then…"

_When I was…A young Boy..My father…Took me into the City…_

_To see a marching band.._

_He said, Son when, You grow up.._

_Would you be, the Savior of the Broken…_

_The Beaten and the Damn…_

"Great!Splendid!!"

"Handsome! But Zato samma more handsome..so…what u think?"

"hmm…You got it…"

"Yeah!"

Sol go out from the room and he smiles…

"Sol smiles…He did it!"

"Yeah!You go man!"

Fifth Contestant…

"May..."

"I'll sing, Tamaki Nami, Sanctuary…"

"Go then.."

_boku-tachi wa mina kitto_

_te wo nobashiteru n' da_

_tooku tooi basho e to_

_kaze ni fukare aruite yuku_

_egaiteta mirai nigirishimete_

_haruka kanata mitsumeteru n' da_

_umare kita imi wo shiritakute_

"Cute voice…"

"Hmm..you can't dance either…"

"Saa…pretty good but you need more Practice..sorry…"

"Ok..It's fine..I'll come back next year…"

"bye.."

May out..she don't cry..she is tough…

"Ohh..May..Better luck next year…"

"Thanks Dizzy.."

"More Practice ok..?"

"Ok Mr.Ky…"

Sixth Contestant…

"I-No…"

"I'll sing…Kanashimi wo Yasashi sa ni By Little by Little…"

sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni

jibun rashisa wo chikara ni

mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite

mou ikkai mou ikkai

dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae

homerarerunoga suki nano desuka?

naritai jibun wo surikaetemo

egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?

"Cute songs..and…your voice good…"

"You know..I Hate those Boobs…"

"Hmm..Good, welcome to the Castle…"

And now…They having more Audition for Finalist…They Choose 2 Contestant for the best singer and dancer…

First Entry…

"We present for you…Testament with Don't Cha!"

_I know you like me…_

_I know you do…!!_

_Thats why whenever I come around…_

_She's all over you…_

_I know you want it…_

_It's easy to see…_

_And in the back of your mind…_

_I know you should be fucking me…_

_The poling stat will be like this…_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Fight the feeling _

_Leave it alone _

_Cause if it ain't love_

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home _

_Let's keep it friendly _

_You have to play fair_

_See I dont care_

_But I know She ain't gonna wanna share_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Don't cha_

_Ok, I see how it's goin' down _

_Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin, let's go_

_Well let me get straight to it_

_Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it_

_It's the god almighty, lookin all brand new_

_If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish_

_Lookin at me all like she really wanna do it_

_Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish_

_Ya wanna play with ah playa girl then play on_

_Strip out the channel_

_And leave the lingerie on_

_Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time_

_Lookin at ya wan break my back_

_You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum_

_An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum_

_For the record, don't think it was somethin you did_

_Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid_

_I got a idea that's dope for y'all_

_As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all_

_See, I know she loves you _

_I understand _

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you_

_If you were my own man_

_Maybe next lifetime _

_Possibly _

_Until then, oh friend you're secret is safe with me _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me _

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

"Cute Performance…"

"Wow..I think you really cute if using that pinky dress…"  
"Ehhe…That's good…"

"That's it! Testament with his Don't cha…Next is…Millia rage with her Can't Help Falling In love!!"

_Dub dub dub _

_I just can't help falling in love with you.._

_Wise men say _

_Only fools rush in _

_But I can't help falling in love with you _

_Shall I stay? _

_Would it be a sin? _

_If I can't help falling in love with you _

_Like a river flows _

_To the sea _

_So it goes _

_Some things are meant to be _

_(Some things are meant to be!)_

_Take my hand _

_(Take my hand) _

_Take my whole life, too _

_(Whole life, too) _

_For I can't help falling in love with you _

_Wise men say _

_Only fools rush in _

_But I - I can't - I can't help falling in love with you _

_(Falling in love with you) _

_Like a river flows _

_To the sea _

_So it goes _

_Some things are meant to be _

_(Some things are meant to be) _

_Take my hand _

_(Take my hand) _

_Take my whole life, too _

_(Whole life, too) _

_For I can't help falling in love with you _

_Take my hand _

_(Take my hand) _

_Take my whole life, too _

_(Whole life, too) _

_For I can't help falling in love with you _

_(Falling in love with you) _

_For I can't help falling in love _

_Falling in love with you _

_(Like the river flows) _

_(That's the way it goes) _

_(I just can't help falling in love with you) _

_Like the river flows_

_That's the way it goes_

_I just can't help falling in love with you_

_Like the river flows_

_That's the way it goes_

_I just can't help falling in love with you_

_(Like the river flows) _

_(That's the way it goes) _

_I just can't help it_

_Falling in love with you..!!_

"Wow..You really cool this night…"

"I dun like that things but…pretty good…"

"Ms.Rage…I…I…I love your songs…Sobs..you remind me with my first love…"

"Ehh…Zato-samma..Am I your first love?"

"Not…Not you…Sobs..a lady in my Guild…Blonde and always using blue Bandana…"

"Err…Is that true?"

"Yea..I really love her..sadly…She don't like me…Sobs…"

"Splendid!! Millia with her Can't help Falling in love…Now is Sol Badguy's Get wild!!"

_ASUFARUTO TAIYA wo kiritsuke nagara_

_Kurayami hashiri nukeru_

_CHIPPU na SURIRU ni mi wo makasetemo_

_Ashita ni obiete ita yo_

_It's your pain or my pain or somebody's pain_

_Dareka no tame ni ikirareru nara_

_It's your dream or my dream or somebody's dream_

_Nanimo kowaku wa nai_

_Get wild and tough_

_Hitori dewa toke nai ai no PAZURU wo daite_

_Get wild and tough_

_Kono machi de yasashisa ni amaete itaku wa nai_

_Get chance and luck_

_Kimi dake ga mamoreru mono ga dokoka ni aru sa_

_Get chance and luck_

_Hitori de mo kizutsuita yume wo torimodosu yo_

_KURUMA no RAITO ni kiss wo nagete wa_

_Shadou de odoru anoko_

_Tsumetai yozora wo SUTEEJI nishite_

_Kanashiku odokete ita ne_

_It's your pain or my pain or somebody's pain_

_Dareka no tame ni aiseru no nara_

_It's your dream or my dream or somebody's dream_

_Kitto tsuyoku nareru_

_Get wild and tough_

_Hitori dewa kese nai itami kokoro ni daite_

_Get wild and tough_

_Kono machi de jiyuu wo mote amashitaku wa nai_

_Get chance and luck_

_Kimi dake ga mamoreru mono wo mitsuke dashitara_

_Get chance and luck_

_Hitori demo kizutsuita yume wo torimodosu yo.._

"Grahh…Groahh..I'm Getting Wild…"

"Hey..Not that…"

"I think we juz like your songs and great performance…"

"Wonderfull!!Sol Badguy!!You Rock! Now is I-no with her Devil Inside!"

_Everybody wants me to be their angel_

_Everybody wants something they can cradle_

_Ooooooohh_

_They don't know I burn_

_They don't know I burn_

_They don't know I burn_

_They don't know I burn_

_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)_

_Inside_

_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)_

_Inside of me_

_Devil (or something like it)_

_Inside_

_Maybe there's a devil_

_Somewhere really deep inside me_

_Devil ... inside of me_

_Jealous angel ... deep inside me_

_You don't know 'cause you're too busy reading labels_

_You're missing all the action underneath my table_

_I'm waiting for my turn_

_I'm waiting for my turn_

_Just waiting for my turn_

_Just waiting for my turn_

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it)_

_Inside_

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it)_

_Inside of me_

_Devil (or something like it) inside_

_Maybe there's a_

_Devil somewhere really deep inside me_

_Devil ... inside of me_

_Jealous angel deep inside me_

_Ooooooohhoooooohhooooo_

_Until they make it burn_

_This is how I burn_

_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)_

_Inside_

_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)_

_Inside of me_

_Devil (or something like it) inside_

_Maybe there's a devil_

_Somewhere really deep inside me_

_Devil ... inside of me_

_Jealous angel ... deep inside me…_

"Hello..Hello..Any devil in you?"

"Justice…You're stupid…It's only a songs ok?!"

"Shit…You got me too..there is devil inside my shadow…"

"Great! I- No with her Devil Inside!! Now Let's wait for the judgement!!"

1st: Millia Rage with 28

2nd: Sol Badguy with 27

3rd: Testament with 23

4th: I-No with 22

Means that Millia and Sol are the Finalists…Congrats for them!! And say good bye to I-No and Testament!!

"Bye Testament…we love you…"

"I love you too Sol kun and Ky kun…kishu in the lips bye!"

"I love you too dear…"

"Bye I-no san…"

In the Finalist Room…

"Sol…Let's do our best tomorrow…"

"Sure…"

"Hey..you two want some Fresh Salad?"

"Sure! I love that!"

"Hmm..Man like me love Meat…"

"Ohh..I carry some Turkey..Have a meal…"

"Thanks …I like that…"

Then the Finalist and the VJ have a dinner together…

"You know…this is the greatest Salad I ever have…"

"thanks a lot Millia…"

"And this is greatest meat I have…"

"Gee..thanks!"

"Ohh…Dizzy..Do you want to watch a full moon with me…?"

"Ohh!Sure! My pleasure…"

"Hey..Ky, how about have a walk in the garden this night…?"

"Not a problem…That's will be romantic…"

Then they separated into two Couple and they having a Romantic night…really romantic night until they making love in two rooms…About one hour later, one of couple chat in the room…

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"Im afraid If I got another person…"

"Don't worry..Juz do your best…You'll got me…"

"Ok..I'll do my best tomorrow…"

Then the time is come…The Final Audition…

"1st place last week! MILLIA RAGE!!"

"Millia-kun..Ganbatte!"

"Sure..Spacziba for your Support…"

kiss

And then she walk into the stage and she wave her hand and all the audients stand and shout her name, all the light off and one bright light down to her…She wearing a great costume with a True Blue Ribbon on her hair…She looks really cool…

"Now!This is Millia Rage!Please make an Intro about yourself…"

"Hello..My name Millia Rage!To night, I'll do my best! And I will perform a song to my beloved one…Now My beloved one is right behind the stage.."

The Music start, Millia tap her foot and she rise her head to the sky, all audience stare at her, She make a great performance, juz like an Angel singing on the stage...Those VJ juz sit and looks their heart beating, It's about love they make..They afraid they can't get what they want…They also Afraid that they gon'na marry with someone they don't like…The Jury also heart beating, they afraid that all the Contestant will perform perfectly so they can't judge and those Audience will gave a same score…The Jury also choose the same song for all Contestant so they can see the the different…

_sa i go no ki su ha_

_ta ba ko no flavor ga si ta_

_ni ga ku te se tsu na i ka o r_

_a si te no i ma go ro ni ha_

_a na te ha do ko ni i ru n da ro u_

_da re o o mo tsu te ru n da ro u_

_you are always gonna be my love_

_i tsu ka da re ka to ma ta ko i ni o chi te mo_

_i'll remember to love _

_you taught me how _

_you are always gonna be the one_

_i ma ha ma da ka na si i love song_

_a ta ra si i u ta u ta e ru ma de_

_ta chi do ma ru ji ka n ga_

_u go ki da ma da so u to si te ru_

_wa su re ku na i ko to ge ka ri_

_a si te no i ma go ro ni te ru_

_wa ta si ha ki tsu to na i te ru_

_a na ta o o mo tsu te ru n da ro u_

_you will always be inside my heart_

_i tsu mo a na ta da ke no ba si yo ga a ru ka ra_

_i hope that i have a place in your heart too_

_now and forever you are still the one_

_i ma ha ra si i wu ta u ta e ru ma de_

_a ta ta si i u ta u ta e ru ma de_

_you are always gonna be my love_

_i tsu ka da re ka to ma ta ko i ni o chi te mo_

_i'll remember to love_

_you taught me how _

_you are always gonna be the one_

_ma da ka na si i love song_

_now and forever..._

PERFECT!! Millia have a perfect score from the Jury, Audience love her, They shout her name again…Then, The VJs ask her about the music…

"So…Is that true that was for the special one?"

"Yea…that's true…"

"Ohh..You're so sweet…!"

"Now!The Next Contestant!!"

"SOL BADGUY!!"

The Man comes out from the Stage, one of the VJ said to him…

"Ganbatte ne, Sol-kun…"

All Audience stand and Shout his name…They looks like a Riot! Venom the Jury stands and he said..

"C'MON HANDSOME!!"

The light off and suddenly a fire come out from the Stage, Sol Take that chance to Perform a Dancing Fire…he control it..The Audience Love it..They join Sol singing the song…utada hikaru's 1st love...

_Sa i go no ki su ha_

_ta ba ko no flavor ga si ta_

_ni ga ku te se tsu na i ka o r_

_a si te no i ma go ro ni ha_

_a na te ha do ko ni i ru n da ro u_

_da re o o mo tsu te ru n da ro u_

_you are always gonna be my love_

_i tsu ka da re ka to ma ta ko i ni o chi te mo_

_i'll remember to love _

_you taught me how _

_you are always gonna be the one_

_i ma ha ma da ka na si i love song_

_a ta ra si i u ta u ta e ru ma de_

_ta chi do ma ru ji ka n ga_

_u go ki da ma da so u to si te ru_

_wa su re ku na i ko to ge ka ri(_

_a si te no i ma go ro ni te ru_

_wa ta si ha ki tsu to na i te ru_

_a na ta o o mo tsu te ru n da ro u_

_you will always be inside my heart_

_i tsu mo a na ta da ke no ba si yo ga a ru ka ra_

_i hope that i have a place in your heart too_

_now and forever you are still the one_

_i ma ha ra si i wu ta u ta e ru ma de_

_a ta ta si i u ta u ta e ru ma de_

_you are always gonna be my love_

_i tsu ka da re ka to ma ta ko i ni o chi te mo_

_i'll remember to love_

_you taught me how _

_you are always gonna be the noe_

_ma da ka na si i love song_

_now and forever..._

"WHAT A PERFECT PERFORMANCE!!"

"AWESOME!!"

The Jury also give him a perfect Score…

"Now the second Songs! Yui Horie Rolling Star!! The Turn Back to Millia Rage..Go and sing!!"

"Pribhiet!! Menya zovut Millia!! I'll perform Rolling Star!!"

The Music start and she looks sweating..Maybe the temperature too hot..But she still tough…She sing like there is no need to care about stamina…

_Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo _

_Iitai koto wa iwanakucha _

_Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei _

_Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye _

_Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya _

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa _

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou _

_Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte _

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru _

_Sonna Rolling Days!!_

_Koronjattatte ii ja nai no _

_Sonna toki wa waratte ageru _

_Norikonda basu no oku kara _

_Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta _

_Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo _

_Yume ni made mita you na sweet love _

_Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no _

_Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga _

_Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days _

_Oh yeah, yeah... _

_Tsumazuitatte Way to go _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! _

_Doro darake Rolling Star _

_Naru beku egao de itai keredo _

_Mamori ni iku tame ni shikata nai deshou _

_Kitto uso nante sou _

_Imi wo motanai no _

_All my loving... _

_Sou ja nakya yatterannai _

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa _

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou _

_Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte _

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru _

_Sonna Rolling Days _

_Oh yeah, yeah... _

_Sou wakatteru tte _

_Oh yeah, yeah... _

_Tsumazuitatte Way to go _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! _

_Doro darake Rolling Star_

"Wonderfull!!What a great performance!!Now..Back to Sol Badguy!! Sing your Rolling Star!!"

_Mou gaman Hennachoko shiterannai yo _

_Iitai koto wa iwanakucha _

_Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei _

_Ochikonda senaka ni Sayonara-onara-nara… _

_Kisama no Fighting Pose misenakya _

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa _

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou _

_Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte _

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru _

_Sonna Rolling Days _

_Koronjattatte ii ja nai no _

_Sonna toki wa waratte ageru _

_Norikonda basu no oku kara _

_Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta _

_Kisama wo tayori ni shiteru yo _

_Yume ni made mita you na sweet love _

_Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no _

_Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga _

_Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days _

_Oh yeah, yeah... _

_Tsumazuitatte Way to go _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! _

_Doro darake Rolling Star _

_Naru beku egao de itai keredo _

_Mamori ni iku tame ni shikata nai deshou _

_Kitto uso nante sou _

_Imi wo motanai no _

_All my hate.. _

_Sou ja nakya yatterannai _

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa _

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou _

_Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte _

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru _

_Sonna Rolling Days…_

_Oh yeah, yeah... _

_Sou wakatteru tte _

_Oh yeah, yeah... _

_Tsumazuitatte Way to go _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! _

_Doro darake Rolling Star!!_

"Great and Rock! Now the last song…Choose your own songs Millia!!"

"Ok..I'll perform…Agony by KOTOKO…"

"and you Sol?"

"I dun know but..I think I'll perform a music I heard last night…Maria…"

"Well..you got 10 minutes for a break…"

"Ok.."

"Nah…I need that…"

15 minutes later…All the Contestant ready to perform…It's a great time to reach the Victory…

"Let's go now..Millia Rage…"

The Music start, everyone stare at her..she always look great on the stage…

_itsuka mita yume_

_todokanai tsubuyaki dake_

_yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku_

_yagate mihiraku sono hitomi unmei nara_

_semete sou, ima dake_

_kanawanai to utsumuku yokaze ni tada unadare_

_namida tsukikage tenohira ni afurete yuku_

_nani ga hoshii no?_

_kichibiru wa yami ni furueteita_

_deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao_

_mamoritakute zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo_

_itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimeteta_

_soba ni ireru dake de_

_onaji jikan ni irareru dake de_

_tooi kioku yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni_

_mawari tsudzuketeiru omoi ni_

_yasuragi michita owari wa kuru no?_

_kurikaeshita toikakeru wa ten ni mai_

_ake no sora no hikari ni kawaru_

_subute maboroshi ukande wa mata kieteku_

_jyanen kakikiesu yubisaki ni karamitsuita mushoku no kusari_

_mogaku hodo kodoku wo andeita_

_tachikirareru you ni kibisu kaesu kaze_

_tsumetasugiru ima mo "kimi ga iru kara da yo" to_

_yami ni ochita kotoba hanarenai_

_iki wo shiteru dake de_

_onaji itami wo kanjiteru dake de_

_honno sukoshi shiawase wo tsumiageru ai_

_kidzuite shimatta_

_kogoete katayoseru hitomi ni_

_mamoritai mono mitsukatta kara_

_tsugi no yoake te ni shiteta koukai de sabita kakera_

_hikari ni kaeru_

_fureau dake de sono shiawase wo omotta dake de_

_komiageteku_

_tsukanoma no sayonara mo kienu kizuna ni naruto_

_soba ni irareru dake de_

_onaji jikan ni irareru dake de_

_tooi kioku yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru no ni_

_kizamikomareteita shirushi ni_

_michibikare mata taoreru toki mo_

_mitsumeatta isshun ga sennen no kioku wo koe_

_hikari ni kawaru…_

"What a great Perfomance!!I love that!! Next is Sol Badguy…"

_Ja ji geum si jak kae…_

_jo geum ssik ddeu geop ge…_

_Uuh.._

_Du ryeo weo ha ji ma a…_

_pyeol chyeo jin nun ap pe jeo tae yang I gil reul bi chweo…_

_Uhh.._

_Jeol dae meom chu ji ma…._

_MARIAA!!AVE MARIAA!!_

_jeo hween hu reum ggeut gga ji nal ra _

_MARIAAA!!AVE MARIAAA!!_

_geo chin pa do dda win sang gwan eop seo _

_gi jeok geun I reoh ke ne nun ap pe pyeol chyeo it seo _

_u jeol dae meom chu ji ma _

_MARIAAA!!AVE MARIAAA!!_

_jeo hween hu reum ggeut gga ji nal ra _

_MARIAAA!!AVE MARIAAA!!_

_geo chin pa do dda win sang gwan eop seo _

_MARIAAA!!_

_Meom chweo beo rin sim jang jeon che ga…geo jap beul su eop si ddwi eo wa-a…_

_MARIAAA!!AVE MARIAAA!!_

_jeo hween hu reum ggeut gga ji nal ra _

_MARIAAA!!AVE MARIAAA!!_

_geo chin pa do dda win sang gwan eop seo _

_MARIAAA!!AVE MARIAAA!!_

_jeo hween hu reum ggeut gga ji nal ra _

_MARIAAA!!AVE MARIAAA!!_

_geo chin pa do dda win sang gwan eop seo…!!_

"ROCK AND ROLL!! Maria by Sol Badguy…Little Weird but..Wonderfull!! Now you two please have a duet for two songs too..first songs is…EVERYTHINGS I DO!"

_Look into my eyes you will see _

_What you mean to me _

_Search you heart search you soul _

_And when you find me there you'll search no more _

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for _

_**You know it's true **_

_**Everything I do I do it for you **_

_**Look into my heart you will find **_

_**There's nothing there to hide .. **_

_Take me as I am take my life _

_I would give it all I would sacrifice _

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for _

_I can't help it theres nothing I want more _

__

_**You know it's true **_

_**Everything I do I do it for you **_

_**Theres no love like your love **_

_**And no other could give more love **_

_**Theres now here unless you are there **_

_All the time all the way _

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for _

_I can't help it there's nothing I want more _

_I would fight for you I like for you _

_Walk the wire for you _

_I die for you… _

_together_

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do… _

_Ohh..I do it for you.._

And now not sings again!!Dance with the music!

"What?!With him?!"

"Sure…Why not…"

"Oh..darn…I must dance with that one winged IDIOTS!"

"Stop that you Brat…"

"Wtf?! I think I shall kick you from this stage!!"

"You must learn how to kick someones!"

Then the stage become a battle field…the music start and they two fight using a real weapon…and real skill, no one knows…they thinks it juz the dance…The music is, No Mercy ,Still In the Dark, Writhe In Pain, Awe of She, Keep yourself alive, Holy Order…

"Great!Now I gon'na kill you with this lance!"

"And I will cut you with this Blade!"

"Oh yeah?!Try me!"

"Nahh…I dun like you..I won't with you…"

"Not that you stupid?!"

"What?!Stupid better than an Idiots!"

"Fucking Shit!"

"You Bitch!"

"Nyo!"

"Bakka!"

"Hennachoko!!"

"Kisama…!!"

Now only waiting the Audience votes…

1 hour…They fill the empty time with Testament's Modern Dance and I-No's Rock Style..

Bridget's Yoyo's performance and Slayers Magical Performance…but Millia and Sol still fighting behind them…

Finally, The vote closed…Time to see who is the winner and with who…

"Now..The Guilty Gear Idol is…"

"SOL BADGUY!! CONGRATS!! YOU WIN 50,5 !!"

All the Audience shouting and they looks happy…Same with Sol Badguy… he looks very happy…Now He must choose his love…

"Sol Badguy…Choose your love now…"

"Hmm…Dizzy…I like you but…I rather Ky…Sorry..I love him..He is the one who walk with me in the garden…"

"erhh..thats true…but that time you left me alone in the garden…"

"Yea..I see..Last week I'm always with Millia…Watching The full moon and Sleep together…"

"Sstt…Don't say that on the stage Dizzy!"

"Too late..the Audience hear us…Millia…"

All Audience face turn red and they shout out loud…

"WE WANT A KISS!!"

Then the two couple Kiss their love and Millia hug Dizzy romantically, What an unforgettable Experience…

In Russia…(Millia's… Huge and Beautiful…)

"Ne..Millia…Hows your feeling…lost from Sol…"

"hmm..Thats too Bad, but…Good things that you save with me…"

"Oh..You're so Sweet like always…I love you…"

"Me too…Dizzy…"

In Paris…(Sol's…Already Renovated…)

"Hey..Sol..What a Heck Are you?! I'm straight man! Not a yaoi!"

"Too late…I juz like you little Brat…Another reason is Millia and Dizzy loving each other…"

"YOU REALLY AN IDIOTS!"

"Hey…That's more fun right?"

"ok, Now…Prepare yourself to our Honey Moon Vacation!!"

"Blarghh..you juz looks like a wife for me…"

FIN

Note By the writer:

Those song are cool..Don't blame me..

Don't Blame me coz what u think..

I'm only make this for Fun…

The pairing is Dizzy and Millia , Sol and Ky…

If you think another pairing…I'll blame you…

Song(s)

_Chain_ by _Back On_ (OST.Air Gear)

_Chto Hva ne hvtaet_ by _T.a.T.u_

_Girl Friend_ By _Avril Lavigne_ (used in Hanakimi for a dance)

_Welcome to The Black parade_ by _My Chemical Romance_

_Sanctuary_ by _Tamaki Nami_

_Kanashimi wo yasashi sa ni_ by _Little by Little_ (OST.Naruto)

_Don't cha_ by _Pussy cat doll_ (I dun like this but this really fit on him)

_Can't Help Falling In love with you_ by _ATeens_

_Get Wild_ by _Tamaki Nami_

_Devil inside_ by _Utada Hikaru_

_First Love _by _Utada Hikaru_

_Rolling Star_ by _Yui Horie_

_Agony_ by _KOTOKO _(Kannazuki no Miko ED songs)

_Ave Maria_ by _Kim Jong Gook_ (Ost. 200 Pounds Beauty)

_Everythings I do_ by _Bryan Adams_ (OST.Robbin Hood)

_**No mercy**_ by **Ishiwatari Daisuke** ( BGM of Ky vs Sol)

_**Still In the Dark**_ by _**Ishiwatari Daisuke**_ (BGM of Millia vs Zato)

_**Writhe in Pain**_ by _**Ishiwatari Daisuke**_ (BGM of Millia)

_**Awe of She**_ by _**Ishiwatari Daisuke**_ (BGM of Dizzy)

_**Keep yourself Alive**_ by _**Ishiwatari Daisuke**_ (BGM of Sol)

_**Holy Order**_ by _**Ishiwatari Daisuke**_ (BGM of Ky)

By the way..you juz got free Lyric ehh..? Hope you enjoy it…Ja ne…

-Email me at

54


End file.
